


You can break my heart

by Carebzz



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - To All the Boys I've Loved Before Fusion, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebzz/pseuds/Carebzz
Summary: Tyrone's love letters get out, including one to his brother's girlfriend, so Tandy Bowen swoops into (sort of) save the day.





	You can break my heart

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting around for almost a year now and I figured maybe posting it and seeing feedback will inspire me to finish it!!! 
> 
> Anyways, any feedback is greatly encouraged and makes my heart glow!!! Hope you enjoy, lovelies!!!

Before:

When Tyrone Johnson was twelve years old, he had his first kiss and it was a little bit magical. Tandy Bowen had dared him to kiss her when they were outside after Liam’s party. The sun had just set, and her hair shown, and her mouth curved with the challenge. And so he kissed her and he felt her smile grow underneath his own. She drew back, drawing the moment out. She then turned and jogged off. “Thanks, Ty!!” She called from the door.

And Tyrone knew he was in love and that was when he wrote his second love letter. 

Now:

The day the letters were sent out started out as a normal day. Tyrone was still adjusting to Billy being in college, but so far the year had been okay. Except for Evita. His beautiful next door neighbor who had just broken up with Billy. Well, mutually broken up. They had decided against a long distance relationship.

But she was still Billy’s. And Tyrone was still in love with her.

“Hey, Ty!!” She opened up his Jeep and hopped inside. “Thanks for the ride. I’m getting my car back this weekend, so you can sleep in some.”

Tyrone started the car. “I don’t mind. It’s nice to have the company.” He paused. “It’s weird without Billy.”

Evita sighed. “Yeah, I miss him too, buddy.”

He glanced over and saw that Evita had now turned to her phone, and the quickly adjusted to the silence.

When they got to school, they parted ways, Evita giving him a quick hug before she went inside. He dragged his feet some hoping to avoid everyone, while still making it to first period on time. He watched Evita bounce away, her curls swinging from side to side. She was stunning and he wished Billy had never asked her out so he could have been with Evita. But dating your brother’s ex was a forbidden rule that would never change and Ty would never think of betraying.

He might have to write another letter. Or maybe just a post script.

Ty’s letters were the best way he knew how to express himself. He had always found trouble finding the words when talking, but when he wrote, they flowed out of him. He could understand himself better, seeing the words written out. He had a journal for most things, but the letters were for the girls he loved.

The first was for a girl from camp, Ava. He had been ten and she had looked for frogs with him when no one else would. She had the longest eye lashes and rainbow glasses and she laughed at one of his jokes.

The second was Tandy, a friend of a friend of a friend. They hung out in big groups in junior high and Ty would hide in the back and Tandy would sometimes come up to him and just sit in silence. But it was their first kiss that made Ty fall head over heels in love with her. Her confidence, her fierceness, he loved it all. And he thought they had a little connection. But then Ty became a jock and she became … even more Tandy. She hadn’t forgotten him though. And while he may not have loved her, he didn’t forget her either.

His eighth grade semi-formal had been the cause of his third letter to Mina Hess, the girl who danced with him all night. She was usually quiet, like him, but her laugh was loud and giddy. She spun in endless circles, her dress floating out around her and she looked like and angel.

His most forbidden letter, the one to Evita. His brother asked her out on Halloween. And that brought on the realization that Tyrone was in love with Evita. She was his best friend, the only person he could really talk to who wasn’t his family. His crippling shyness wasn’t as bad with her and she didn’t mind doing most of the talking. She even played basketball with him and was quite good, although she was never committed enough to join the school’s team. She was a cheerleader now and his heart always soared when she was on the court, jumping down with glee when he was playing.

Maybe one day he wouldn’t be in love with her.

When Ty gets home after practice, he goes up to his room and starts a second letter to Evita.

Dear Evita,

Seeing you after my brother left you breaks my heart. The two of you seem so accepting of the end of your story, but you both great together. Yet even though I know this, I also know we would have been better together. I would never let you go, Evita. You and I understand each other. You make me laugh, full belly laughs, and when I’m with you, my heart never stops racing. You smile so much, you find beauty when there is none, and you know me, like no one has before. Remember when we were younger, before you were Billy’s, when we would race on our bikes. I never tried to beat you because the look on your face when you won was priceless.

I wish you had never been with Billy because we will never know what our story could have been.

Love,

Tyrone

He took out his box with his letters, setting it on his bed, but he didn’t put the second letter in yet. It didn’t feel finished. He tucked it in his desk and went down for dinner.

“Hey, baby, how was school today?” His mom caught him on the stairs. She looked more worried than usual.

“It was good, Ma. I was going to make something to eat. Any requests?”

She smiled. “I already ordered pizza, it should be here in 15 minutes.” She gave him a look. “Have you packed your things for Goodwill yet?”

He groaned, “Yes, they are all in the box.”

“I’m going up to check and then bringing them in tomorrow, okay?” 

He started down the stairs again. “Okay, Mom.”

Tuesday started like any other day. Tyrone got to drive in later, now that Evita had her car back. He had no idea his life was about to be flipped upside down.

Tandy Bowen cornered him before lunch in front of his locker.

“Uh, hey, Tandy.” Tandy never talked to him outside of class anymore, except for the occasional hi.

“Look, Tyrone, the letter is sweet, but it’s not going to happen.”

He felt the blood drain from his face. “Letter?”

Tandy thrust the letter, his letter in his face. “Yeah, this one. You’re a great guy, but I’m just not interested. I’m flattered though. So, uh, thank you?”

He could hardly breathe, Tandy had gotten his letter. His letters had been sent.

And then he saw Evita.

Evita, who was walking toward him. Evita, who had a letter in her hand too.

Tyrone looked down at Tandy and put his hands on her shoulders. “Tandy, I need you to kiss me, please.”

Tandy gave a quick shake of her head. “What? Kiss you? Why?”

Evita was getting closer.

He gave her a desperate look. “Tandy, please, I’m begging you.”

She paused, shrugged, then grabbed his face and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her in close. She slid her hands back to his neck, dragging his head closer to her. He pulled back and quickly glanced up. Evita had turned around and was quickly walking down the hall.

He was still holding Tandy, her face right next to his. “Thank you,” he whispered. He cleared his throat and pulled back. “I’ll, uh, see you around.” He grabbed his bag and started to walk off.

“Wait!”

He looked back and there was Tandy jogging to keep up. “Jesus, you have long legs. What the hell was that about? I deserve an explanation.”

“Not here.” Tyrone grabbed her hand and led her down to the music room. It was empty. He pulled her inside and closed the door.

Tandy sat down and crossed her arms. “You should sit too, you look like you might faint.”

Tyrone took the chair from across her. His life was over.

“So, why did you need me to kiss you?” 

He sighed. “So I needed to kiss you so someone else wouldn’t think I liked them.”

Tandy looked confused. “Who? Wait, why? Oh, was there another letter? Who else got one?” Her face had gotten mischievous, her eyes sparkling.

“Uh.” He turned away, blushing. “Do you know Evita Fulliser?”

“Your brother’s girlfriend? Damn, Johnson. Who knew the altar boy had an edge?”

“I’m not an altar boy.” I’m in the church choir.”

“Sorry, choir boy.” She rolled her eyes. “Okay, so Evita. Who else?”

“It’s private.”

“C’mon, Ty,” she said. “I’m your partner-in-crime.”

“‘Crime’ is a little strong, don’t you think?”

“No, I think you are trying to change the subject. ‘Fess up. Who are the other lucky girls? Or boys, no judgment!!”

God, she was demanding.

“Fine, Mina Hess and a girl I knew from camp.”

“Mina Hess is a lesbian.” Tandy winked. “Trust me.”

“Yeah, I know. God, this is embarrassing.” He felt his throat start to close up. This was beyond humiliating. He put his face in his hands.

“Hey, hey, hey.” He felt her arms go around him. “Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay.” He started to cry. He wanted to talk to Billy but he couldn’t, not when he had betrayed him. And all he had was this angry, white girl rubbing his back.

“Just take a minute. I’ve got you,” she whispered.

He sat up drying his face. “Why do you care, Tandy? We’re not friends.”

She gave a small smile. “Yeah, but we used to be. And neither of us really have anyone. And … you’re a good person. I’ve got a soft spot for you.”

He narrowed his eyes. “I don’t buy it. What do you want?”

She cleared her throat. “I have a proposition for a plan that will convince Evita and your brother you are not in love with her.”

“A plan?” Ty remembered Tandy’s plans. They usually ended with a scolding from his parents and occasionally, some sort of injury.

“I was thinking that if you and I are dating then Evita won’t realize you’re in love with her because you will be falling in love with me instead.” She smiled brightly.

“What’s in it for you?” He still didn’t fully trust her and it was better to know her entire agenda before even considering agreeing. 

“Well, apparently, Liam thinks I regret breaking up with him and am secretly pining. And Rick will not leave me alone and has been pestering me for a date since I ended it with Liam. You are far preferable to either of them.”

Tyrone gave her a look. “Five minutes ago, you were rejecting me.”

Tandy looked like the cat who swallowed the canary. “Well, that kiss was quite inspiring, lover boy.” She picked up her bag and headed to the door. “You don’t have to give me an answer now. Just sleep on it. It’s mutually beneficial.” She winked as she left the room.

The thing about Tandy is that she wasn’t like anyone else he had ever met. They were never close, but he considered her a friend. She was only thirteen but she had already cemented her role as a troublemaker. She was in detention most days for talking back to teachers or breaking dress code. Tyrone was in awe of her. Mina Hess brought her to the groups, friends because their dads were friends so she was dragged to all school events. Tandy didn’t exactly sulk in the corner, but she was never the life of the party. She would do any dare but had mastered disappearing any time they played Truth. He remembered her songs about science, singing the periodic table, chanting long, scientific words. She won every single science fair in grade school, the fascination of teachers and students. She was also the reason Tyrone enjoyed seventh grade science, with Tandy’s sly jokes and shortcuts to understand the homework. Now, he still did well in science but his work took him twice as long.

In high school, things changed. Her dad left one day and Tandy started wearing loose black clothing and heavy eyeliner. She cycled through boyfriends, breaking hearts left and right, never shedding a tear. She had been caught drinking on campus more than once and Ty was more than just a little scared of her.

That night when he got home, Tyrone made a list of pros and cons.

Pros:

Evita would think he wasn’t in love with her

Billy wouldn’t know he had betrayed him

Cons:

Tandy

The next day, he found her in the back corner of the library. He down across from her. “Look, if we’re going to do this, we need rules.”

“Rules, what do we need rules for?”

Tyrone had his notebook and pen pulled out. “Number one, let’s keep the PDA to a minimum. Hand holding is fine, so is hugging, but I’d rather not make out in front of everybody.”

“Whoa, hold up. Have you seen any couple ever? They are always all over each other, we can’t convince people we are dating if we don’t kiss.” Tandy’s arms were crossed, her chin out.

He held her gaze. “Tandy, even if we were dating, I wouldn’t want to make out in public. It’s personal. I don’t like people watching me.”

She huffed. “Fine. So I can hold your hand, what else? Do you want me to wear you letterman jacket? Or put your hand in my back pocket?”

He knew she was teasing him, but two could play this game. “Great ideas, Tandy. Who knew you were such a romantic?”

“Jesus Christ, you’re annoying. We will reenact Sixteen Candles if that’s what you want.” 

"I don't like that movie." 

"Oh, my God, whatever." 

"How about this for a rule: You come to all of my home games?" Ty wanted to get back on track. This may have been her idea, but he had a lot to lose if this went sideways. 

"I suppose that would be the girlfriend thing to do. You need to go to a party with me every week." She started writing the rules down. 

"No, nope. I will not go to a party every week. I have school and basketball I need to stay on top of." 

"Fine, how about every other week? And we can include your basketball after parties as well." 

"Okay." Tyrone was impressed with how easily she agreed. 

"And one more rule: We tell no one." She started underlining the last rule. 

"Of course, that would defeat the whole purpose." 

"Right." He stuck out his hand. 

Tandy's face lit up and she shook it. "We have a deal. Now drive me home, boyfriend."


End file.
